Just Another Harmless Romance Story isn't it?
by BJLumina
Summary: Hermione Granger is in her fifth year which is bound to be stressful enough with it being O.W.L year. So she plans on thoroughly enjoying the remainder of her summer holidays at the burrow. Will romance or drama ensue? Read to find out! Rated K for now.
1. Excited Returns

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL OF WHICH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO J.K ROWLING.**

**This is my first fan fic, so I apologise for any grammatical errors. This story takes place in the trio's 5th year, and the holidays won't be set in Grimmauld Place, but at the Burrow.**

**Just another typically humorous yet somewhat complicated romance story. ENJOY!**

* * *

The young girl with her famous bushy brown hair was in her living room with her parents waiting for Arthur Weasley to come and take her to the Burrow for the remaining 4 weeks of summer before school starts again. She started drumming her leg with her fingers impatiently because she has no idea how Mr. Weasley will be arriving, and it might easily be something that could scare the living daylights out of her parents. She's also anxious to see the Weasley family.

Just then Hermione gets prodded in the arm by her father, "Come on Hermione, it's your turn!"

She hastily moved her knight across the chess board in direct line of her father's king. "Check" she mumbled as she averted her eyes to the front door, going back to drumming her fingers on her leg. Her father sighed as he moved his bishop to take out Hermione's knight, then moved it off the chessboard.

"Hermione what's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh right, I'm sorry." She said brusquely, reaching out to her queen to move it diagonally towards the opposing queen, but halfway through the attack, there was a deafening roar causing Hermione and her mother both to scream, and uplift the whole chessboard sending chess pieces flying all around the room as the, once orange flames in the fireplace which were now bright emerald green, revealed a happy Arthur Weasley. He stepped over the grate brushing himself off, positively beaming around the room. Hermione smiled a big smile because she knew how much Arthur loved Muggles and Muggle artifacts.

Mr. Granger who had stood up slowly, his mouth agape, staring at Mr. Weasley, moved across the room to greet him and shake his hand, which Mr. Weasley returned by genuinely ringing Mr. Granger's hand.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley thank you fo-"

"Oh please, call me Arthur!" Mr. Weasley interrupted happily.

"Oh, er – okay, thank you for coming to get Hermione, we really appreciate you looking after her before she goes back to school for her fifth year." Mr. Granger said pleasantly, gesturing to Hermione.

"Oh it's no trouble at all really! We love having her over, it gives her more time to be with her friends before the stress of school, especially if she'll be doing her O.W.L's this year. She's always wonderful company. " Mr. Weasley finished, smiling at Hermione, who returned the smile wholeheartedly. Hermione started blushing happily. Is that how they really think of me? She felt her heart give a little flutter at this.

Mr. Granger turned around to walk up the stairs to retrieve Hermione's trunk but was quickly stopped by Mr. Weasley who insisted on getting her things. "Accio Hermione's trunk!" he said with a clear voice, and waited as Hermione's trunk zoomed down the stairs and came to a halt in front of him.

Hermione's mother then stood up and shook hands with Mr. Weasley smiling kindly before saying, "No honestly, we really do appreciate it."

Arthur then smiled and turned around to face Hermione, "Are you ready to go dear? We really must be going as Molly will have lunch waiting for us."

"Yes, I'm ready when you are." She said rather quickly from her excitement to see everyone. She turned around and gave her mother and father a really big hug and a kiss on the cheek before she almost ran to the fireplace while yelling " I love you and I'll owl you tonight!" over her shoulder. Mr. Weasley was waiting with her trunk and an extremely aggravated crookshanks, who Hermione took into her arms. With a wave and a smile to her parents, she stepped into the fire after throwing floo powder into it and shouting "the burrow!"

Having her eyes shut tight and holding onto a squirming crookshanks, she nearly forgot to open her eyes and step out of the fireplace before Mr. Weasley appeared. Just as she was stepping over the grate and on to the woolen rug, brushing soot off her jeans and black t-shirt, the whole Weasley family had thundered down the stairs running at her, but in their haste to hug her they ended up knocking her back. As she screamed while falling back into the now green flames of the fireplace Mr. Weasley had just appeared and caught her before she fell to the floor of the fireplace, sending crookshanks to spring out of her arms to the floor spitting and hissing wildly.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley!" Hermione gasped as he righted her to her feet.

"Oh no dear don't be sorry!" He then turned to face his too eager children with a stern look on his face, which could never be taken as seriously as his wife's. "You lot nearly knocked her into the fire where she could have been seriously hurt! She has only been here for 2 minutes and she's already been-" he said in a rush but was quickly cut off by Ginny who had gone pink in the face.

"We're sorry dad, we didn't mean to do that, we were just too excited to see her!" she smiled happily at her friend who returned the smile eagerly.

"Really, it's okay Mr. Weasley, I'm friends with Harry and Ron so I'm bound to have been toughened up by now."

"Yeah dad, we've taught her everything she knows," Ron said grinning to his now giggling friend.

"Ickle Ronnikins" Fred now interrupted,

"Teaching our little Hermione," George continued

"How to be all big and tough," Fred said, now smiling from ear to ear.

"Like he _undoubtedly _is," George said looking completely sober compared to his twin.

Fred winked at Hermione, which made her snigger, before he continued in a very serious voice. "Yeah George, we better watch out for Ron and Hermione, they might give us our comeuppance when we aren't watching! We really have to be careful what we do from now on. " He finished with a look of feigned horror on his face, which made everyone snort with laughter, making Ron flush furiously.

"That's right Frederick and George Weasley! If you're not careful we'll really give you the comeuppance you have been asking for, for a long t-time n-n-now!" at this point Hermione was too overcome with laughter that she nearly couldn't finish what she was saying, making it obvious that she wasn't being serious about what she had just said. With the whole family looking baffled while Hermione clutched her sides, gasping for air, all erupted into roars of laughter, but was quickly interrupted by a smiling Mrs. Weasley who had said a quick "Hello, Hermione dear," announced that lunch was ready, which made everyone stop laughing and practically run into the kitchen to eat. Hermione shook her head, smiling, at the thought of how much they could all eat and not put on any weight whatsoever. When she had recovered from her little fit before, she walked into the kitchen to sit at the table next to Ron who was trying to shove a whole baked potato into his mouth.

After eating two helpings of everything, everyone seemed full enough to burst. No one found the need to talk, which was fine by Hermione, as she loved to just sit there and take in her very familiar surroundings.

"Ginny could you please go help Hermione take her trunk up to your room so she can settle in, while I get these boys to help me clean the kitchen up." Mrs. Weasley said quickly, eyeing Hermione who looked ready to tell Fred off for throwing a spoonful of pudding at Ron's face.

Ginny jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand and nearly dragged her into the living room shouting an "okay!" over her shoulder at her mother. As soon as they were out of sight Ginny turned and threw her arms around Hermione hugging her tightly, who returned the hug just as enthusiastically. Once they broke apart, they both reached down to pick up one end of the trunk and heaved it up the stairs to the landing where Ginny's bedroom door was open, and conveniently on the same landing as the bathroom. As they had set Hermione's trunk at the end of her bed, both girls started unpacking and talking about things Ginny usually liked to talk about. Things like boys, relationships and fashion, none of which has ever really fazed Hermione at all, but she never found those types of conversations able to hold her attention for long. Finally understanding what Harry meant by this being his second favourite home, after Hogwarts of course, Hermione was just finally happy to be back to at the Burrow with her second favorite family.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter, I know it's not much but I hope you all enjoyed it, the second chapter is well underway and will be posted up ASAP.  
****Please review, all constructive criticism would be fantastic too!**


	2. Confessions and Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, OR THAIR CHARACTERS. ALL OF WHICH RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO J. .  
**

**This chapter continues on from the first, probably an hour later actually.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After an hour of un-packing and catching up on all the things Hermione missed out on in her 2-week absence, her trunk was finally unpacked and stowed away under her bed. Now Hermione and Ginny were sitting cross-legged on their own beds facing each other sharing their views on what a relationship should be about. Both girls seemed to agree on a few points, first being that a relationship should be 100% honest and committed and the second being completely comfortable with the person you're in a relationship with. This conversation didn't last too long because it made Hermione a little uncomfortable due to her lack of experience. The only boyfriend of sorts she ever had was with Viktor Krum, a famous seeker who plays for the Bulgaria Quiddich team. Both Hermione and Viktor seemed to agree on ending their long distance relationship because it was too difficult to uphold.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to ask!" Ginny said a little guiltily, who had taken an interest in a point above Hermione's head. Hermione knew what she was going to ask, and that she was trying to avoid looking her in the eyes out of guilt and curiosity. But in the end curiosity seemed to win over guilt because she looked pleadingly into her face. Hermione sighed before she waved her hand motioning for her to continue.

"Do you like anyone? Who is it? Is it Ron? Do you see him in a 'more than friends' kind of light?" Ginny asked me in a rush, her eyes never leaving mine. I refrained from rolling my eyes so as to not upset my third best friend. It was nice to be able to be great friends with a girl because I couldn't really have these conversations with Harry or Ron, but I couldn't hold in the sigh that escaped my lips, which sounded a little exasperated, but I don't think she picked up on my tone. Well I guess there was no avoiding my curiosity with my own feelings, maybe she could even help me.

"No Ginny I don't like anyone, at least not really." I said slowly and carefully, trying to emphasize on the last word so she wouldn't get confused.

"I'm not sure about Ron though... I mean there has always been that curiosity there between us, which I think he has acknowledged too. I'm not really sure I see him in that kind of light, I mean, I do and I don't. He's one of my best friends. I'm always around him and Harry, he can be a complete ass to me, but he's sweet, funny and protective. The three of us have been through a lot together, it's just figuring out if I actually _like_ him like that, is the tricky part." I finished with a long sigh.

Just talking about it was making me more confused, but it was nice to finally get it off my chest and talk to someone about it. Some people don't give Ginny enough credit, she may be girly and into gossip and relationships and all of that mushy stuff, the things I'm not really into, but she's an incredibly smart person. She always listens when someone needs to talk to her. She's mischievous and funny like her older brothers Fred and George, she a strong girl, but more importantly, she has a big heart. I guess her being the youngest and growing up with six brothers, she's just taken in everyone's personalities. That's why her and me get on together so well.

I look up to her face expecting a sympathetic grimace, but I'm only taken aback with a smug expression. I immediately jump to the defense.

"What are you giving me that look for? You look like you've known this all along..." I trailed, off listening to my own words, before my confusion turns to comprehension and my bewildered expression turns into a scowl.

"Ginevra Weasley! What are you up to? What's with all these questions? You're darn lucky I can't use magic right now or I would curse you into oblivion!" I shout, but quickly cover my mouth with my hands turning to look at the door expecting someone to burst into the room to come to Ginny's rescue. But to my relief no one does, so I take my hands away from my mouth and face the still smug, amused and surprised Ginny.

"Geez why are you so defensive Granger?" Ginny said, not even bothering to hide her big smile, or to stifle her giggle.

"I'm sorry, but when someone has bombarded me with a load of questions like you just did, and look at me the way you did after I've just opened up about something that's been bothering me for a while, I'm allowed to get defensive! I'm not used to this kind of chit-chat Ginny, and you know it!" I say indignantly and in the one breath, pointing an accusing finger at her chest. I calm down a little after taking a deep breath, while she sobers up from my outburst.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that I've always thought there was something _else_ between you Ron you know? Something _more_. You two always bicker like you're a married couple but then you are both always looking out for each other. Have you ever thought about dating him?" Ginny said with an apologetic smile on her face. I smiled back at her, a little taken aback yet again when she tells me that she's observed so much. Frankly, I'd never admit this to her, but I'm impressed with her knack for being so on top of things.

"Not thoroughly, no. Only little glimpses of what I think it would be like if we were together. I don't know, it's all just too much to even think about now, especially with my O.W.L's coming up this year..." I trailed off again thinking about how stressful this year is going to be.

Now it was Ginny's turn to yell at me, exasperated. "Do you ever stop thinking about school work and actually start focusing on _yourself_?"

I get defensive again. "Yes I do think of myself, thank you very much for your consideration!" I snap at her.

Ginny sighed and said, "Okay this is silly, we're fighting over nothing. Let's just leave this subject here." She suggests with an air of forced patience. I nod at her reaching my hand up to my ponytail, pulling the hair tie out and putting it on my bedside table next to my wand, absentmindedly playing with a few strands of my hair.

"Oh! I've only just noticed 'Mione, your hair isn't as bushy as it used to be, it's as if it's drooped or something because it comes halfway down your back now. Did you do anything to it?" Ginny asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

Baffled by her question, I stand up and examine myself in her full-length mirror that leans up against the wall beside her wardrobe, side on. At first glance all I see is my bushy brown hair, but after looking at it more intently, I see what she's talking about. My hair used to come only just past my shoulders, now it's halfway down my back, and it doesn't look like a gigantic ball of brown fluff. It's like my curly hair finally won the battle with it's bushy self, and now hangs down my back in long, still somewhat bushy, curls. But it's prettier nonetheless. Just to make sure that my hair is real, I reach up again to run my fingers through it. Seeing and feeling that it is in fact real, I see my reflection smiling at me with this newfound information. I wonder if anyone else has noticed?

My face must have looked utterly bewildered and perplexed because Ginny let out a long laugh before she said, "Hermione, give yourself some credit, you're an attractive girl."

I turned away from the mirror, starting to feel embarrassed. I walked to my side of the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of my pajamas that were only a baggy shirt and a pair of tracksuit pants.

"I'm going for a shower Gin, I'll talk to you later." I say, walking towards the door.

"You're right by the way." Ginny said unexpectedly. "About him being an ass to you. Only it's more than sometimes." She finished with a frown, bringing about my own.

"Thank you." I say before closing the door behind me as I walked out on to the landing, and across the floor to the bathroom. I was still frowning when Ron was coming down the stairs from his room.

"Hey 'Mione! What were you yelling at Ginny for? The whole house heard you." He said raising his eyebrows at me. I felt the heat creep up into my face as I smelt that familiar perfume that emanated off Ron naturally. He smelt like freshly mown grass, parchment and spearmint toothpaste. This made my frown deepen a little before I could stop it.

"Oh it was nothing really, just a little misunderstanding." I said before I heard a snort come from Ginny's room. I scowled at her door. Ron looked between Ginny's door and me with a quizzical look on his face. He opened his mouth to ask but decided against it, knowing what it was like to be under Hermione and Ginny's wrath.

"Well I was just coming down to say hello to you because I didn't get the chance to before." He said, giving me an awkward half hug, half pat on the back before descending the stairs again, leaving me frowning again.

Just as Ron had made it down a few steps, Fred and George we're coming up. The identical look in their eyes and the smirk on their faces told me they had seen the hug Ron just gave me before. Instinctively I wanted to take a step back towards the bathroom door, ready to lock myself in there if necessary, but I stood my ground.

In a flash and before I knew it, George had picked me up off the ground and spun me around shouting, "OUR DEAR HERMIONE-" he put me down so Fred could pick me up, spinning me around in a circle that seemed to go on forever, shouting, "IT'S BEEN LONG, FAR TOO LONG!"

"Put me down Fred!" I shouted, smacking him upside the head, which only made all three boys laugh, much to my dismay.

"Say Hermione, how are you?" Fred said, walking closer to me with George coming up beside him so they were both shoulder to shoulder, blocking Ron and everything else from my view.

"You're on your own 'Mione!" Ron shouted before he ran down the stairs, leaving me scowling in his direction.

"Yeah Granger, how's your summer been so far?" George continued, still walking closer to me so that they were both towering over me. I have to admit, being this close to the two famous pranksters of Hogwarts was very intimidating, but I stood my ground again.

"Good thank you, yourselves?" I asked rather stiffly.

"Oh wonderful, better now that you're here" Fred and George said in unison while winking at me, effectively making me laugh. Whenever they spoke like this I always had to laugh.

"Right, well I'm going for a shower now, if that's okay with you two?" I asked them sarcastically.

"Well no dear, I'm afraid," Fred started

"That it's _not_ okay with us." George finished.

"Well that's really just too bad because I'm going for a shower. So I'll see you two later." I said, turning to open the bathroom door, stepping in and turning around to face the Weasley twins, winking at them before I closed and locked the door.

After I turned the water on, grabbed a towel from the cupboard to drape it over the shower door and put my clothes on the bench did I mentally kick myself. Why the hell did I wink at them for? I asked myself feeling stupid.

* * *

**I'd like to apologise to everyone for my late update for this new chapter, I've had a really full on past couple months, but I'm doing my best to stay on top of things. The next chapter should be up and running hopefully in a week or two. Don't forget to review, thank you! :)**


	3. Shower Mishaps

After Hermione's glorious shower where she had thoroughly washed her hair with berry scented shampoo and conditioner, she just sat on the shower of the floor, with her knees pulled up to her chest, thinking about Ron and what she felt for him. But after convincing herself that she would think about this later, she moved on to Harry. Goodness she worried about him all the time. She hoped he was staying out of trouble with that wretched family of his. Whenever she thought about Harry during times when they were apart for too long, she always thought about him for long periods of time. It was only when Ginny smashed on the door, making Hermione scream and slip out of the shower who was in the process of getting up off the floor, and cut her leg open as she landed on the bottom on the door frame.

"Dammit, Ginny! Ow!" I half shouted, half groaned in pain at the door.

"Crap Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding worried.

I lifted myself up on my arms just enough to look under my body, so as to examine the damage. I let out a sob as I saw blood pouring from my wound on my thigh, which I gathered to be severe. I immediately started to feel dizzy from the sight of my leg.

"No Ginny, I'm bleeding a lot." I said, starting to breathe heavily.

"Okay, cover up, I'm coming in." Ginny told me, but I couldn't cover up even if I wanted to, I was still lying belly down on the cold floor, still half in, half out of the shower. So I just stayed where I was, waiting for Ginny to help me up.

Ginny opened the door and closed it behind herself before looking at my naked body lying on the floor in my blood, which was flowing rapidly from my leg. She came over to me quickly and crouched beside me.

"Can you get up Hermione?" She asked me urgently. I shook my head at her, feeling more dizzy and nauseated as the minutes went by.

"Okay, I'm going to call for mum, Fred, George and Ron to come help and clean you up so we can look at your leg." She told me quickly, already starting to get up and walk to the door. There was no way anyone was seeing me bare and bloodied like this.

"No Ginny! I don't want anyone to see me like this!" I said, trying to lift myself up, only to no avail.

"Hermione I need to get you help! I'll drape a towel over you and bring mum in first so she can help cover you so one of my brothers can sit you up. I'm not taking no for an answer." She said to me bossily with a hand on her hip, looking much like her mother, with a hint of panic in her voice I could tell she tried to cover up. It made me wonder how bad I actually looked right now. I guessed it was pretty bad when I lifted my stomach up a little bit so I could scratch at an itchy spot and came back with my hand covered in blood, and feeling the blood pool around my body again as I lowered myself into its depths. I looked up to Ginny to see her eyes widen with horror and rush to cover my body with a towel and run out of the bathroom.  
"Mum, Fred, George and Ron! I need you guys up here now, Hermione fell and now she's bleeding everywhere!" I heard Ginny scream down the stairs, followed by many frantic footsteps thundering up the stairs to where Ginny's voice came from.

"Only mum come in first, we need to cover Hermione up properly." Ginny said to the boys, before I heard the door open and two sets of feet approach me. I also heard Mrs Weasley gasp, confirming how bad I must look right now.

"Goodness me, what happened Hermione, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked me quietly as she worked around me in wrapping my towel around my back and under my stomach, Ginny helping quietly.

"I was sitting on the floor for a while and as I was getting up, Ginny smashed on the door and it startled me, and I just… slipped out of the shower, landing on the door frame. This happens to be sharp by the way, just a heads up." I said weakly, with a little huff as I tried to give a little laugh.

"Oh dear, I'm going to bring the boys in now so they can help roll you over carefully, okay?" Mrs Weasley asked me, to which I nodded in agreement.

"Okay boys, come in now, I need your help in rolling her over" Mrs Weasley said a little louder. My vision was starting to get blurry, and my nausea was intensifying. I hoped they would sit me up soon so I could retch if I needed to. I heard three different voices gasp as they entered and got a sight of me lying in my blood.

"Blimey Hermione, what have you done to yourself?" Fred and George both said in unison.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked, panicked.

"Questions later, she's kind of bleeding herself out here!" Ginny snapped at her brothers.

"Yes, your sister is right, we need to roll her over, and then sit her up against the bathtub so we can clean her wound, and try to fix it." Mrs Weasley said to her children as she bent over me to listen to my breathing.

"Hermione, do you feel okay for us to roll you over now?" She asked me and I nodded, closing my eyes.

"My vision is blurry. Please hurry" I croaked, squeezing my eyes tight to try and stop the dizziness.

"Oh dear, okay on three everyone. Ready? One, two, three." Mrs Weasley said and I felt several pairs of hands half pick me up, half roll me over so I was facing up, but without the cut side of my leg on the doorframe. I groaned at the pain in my leg, and bit down on my lip.

"Fred dear, could you please pick her up and sit her up against the bathtub?" Mrs Weasley asked her son, who agreed and crouched down to drape my arm around his neck and slide an arm under my back and under my knees to pick me up and carry me over to the bathtub, lowering me down on the ground again, stretching my legs out for me so Mrs Weasley could examine my wound. I opened my eyes again to see everyone crowded around me, looking at me horrified. I looked over at the massive pool of blood I was just lying in, and quickly looked down at my body to make sure I was covered up.

"Whoops" was all I said to them, to try and lighten the mood, but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

Mrs Weasley quickly set to work on me, using different spells on me to clean the blood from my body, and lastly to clean the wound so she could stitch me up magically and properly so the wound wouldn't get infected. Once she was done stitching my leg up, I'd bitten down on my lip and my tongue hard enough to draw blood, where it pooled up in my mouth, incidentally making my stomach churn. I quickly turned my head around so I could retch into the bathtub. I left my head to sag over the edge into the bathtub feeling wrecked. Mrs Weasley wet a face cloth with warm water and held my head in her hands, and wiped my mouth clean and the sweat from my face.

"Thank you everyone, I'm sorry for this. I promise I'll clean up my blood off the floor in a minute." I croaked, looking up at everyone.

"The hell you are." Everyone told me, giving me disbelieving looks. "No, you're going straight to bed Hermione, you've lost far too much blood, and assuming you don't want to go to St Mungos-" I shook my head frantically "- you are going to bed to rest" Mrs Weasley told me, her voice stern. "Now, do you feel well enough to stand and walk to your bed?" I shook my head at Mrs Weasley again. "Very well, Fred, could you please carry her to bed, and Ginny could you please get a bucket and leave it beside her bed in case she's sick again." Mrs Weasley gave these orders to which George and Ron left the room, and Ginny went downstairs to fetch a bucket. Fred walked towards me and crouched down again so I could wrap my arm around his neck and scooped me up, carrying me across the bathroom floor, across the landing and into the bedroom where he lowered me down on to the bed gently, Mrs Weasley, Ron and George following.

I smiled at him, my eyes drooping in exhaustion and mumbled. "Thanks Fred."

He chuckled at me. "Don't mention it Granger."

I looked around at everyone, bleary eyed and smiled slightly as Ginny entered the room with my bucket. I closed my eyes as someone tucked me into bed and I drifted off to sleep straight away.


	4. Change of Plans

AUTHORS NOTES. This chapter isn't complete yet, there's still a fair bit to go, but I have neglected to update you all in such a long time and I really wanted to get back to this. So I hope you like what is written to far and I've had a sudden change of heart and I saw a different path for this story to take, I hope you all like it!

I groaned and rolled over so I could stretch my body out while yawning. I snapped my eyes open as I felt a stab of pain in my leg, then I remembered what happened the previous night and different images flashed across my minds eye, all of which involved a lot of blood which only made my empty stomach churn. I vaguely remembered someone putting a bowl on my bedside table, and I reached it just in time to retch straight into the bowl. The burn in my throat was too much to bear after only bringing up my stomach acids. I needed water and food.  
I put the bowl back on my bedside so I could look over at Ginny to see if I'd waken her. Good, I hadn't.

Jeez! What is with these Weasleys and their big appetites and them being such deep sleepers?  
I sat up slowly so as to not upset my stomach further, and pushed the blanket off my body only to yank it back up to my chin. I forgot I was put to bed in only my towel.

I slowly got out of bed and winced at the pain in my leg.

I'd have to look at that when I get downstairs. I wrapped the towel around me securely and walked slowly out of Ginny's room - also half limping - into the bathroom where I left my pajamas the previous night. I put them on quickly and left my towel in the dirty hamper and left the bathroom to descend the stairs. I wasn't paying attention much to my surroundings, due to the fact that I was more occupied on my sore leg, so if it wasn't for the tall figure who had just exited his room, I would have fallen down the stairs due to my lack of awareness because I missed the last step before the next landing which held another bedroom there.

I yelped as his knee smacked into my sore leg in his haste to catch me and right me on my feet.  
"Easy there Granger, I know I'm ridiculously good looking, but you don't need to throw yourself into my arms so early in the morning. Some people still need to wake up." Fred said, winking down at me.  
I huffed and struggled to stand up and balance myself. Seeing my predicament, he helped right me on my feet, but still held me at arms length.  
"Are you alright Hermione?" He asked me, looking down at my leg, which was snugged up in my tracksuit pants.  
I don't know why, but him looking at my leg made me feel a little embarrassed. I think it had a little to do with the fact that he saw me almost nude and so weak, along with more than half of his family. I hated feeling weak because I'm not a weak person, I'm more than capable of looking after myself. I suddenly felt the need to justify what happened last night and explain that I'm never usually like that. I opened my mouth, ready to defend myself.

"Look, about last night, I'm not usually like that. I feel embarrassed at myself and none of you had to see me like that. I've grown up around Harry and Ron, as I said yesterday, I'm bound to have toughened up by now-" I was saying it all so quickly that I had to draw a deep breath. But Fred used that time to put his hand over my entire face. Not my mouth to shut me up, but my entire face, followed by a loud "Shhhhhh child." This made me really angry, so I swatted his hand away.

"I swear to Merlin Fred Weasley! If you ever do that to me again, I will gladly curse your-" I start yelling at him but I was cut off because he took an unnecessary leap at me, causing me to stagger backwards against the railing of the stairs, his hand clamped down on my mouth to stop from my loud threats and another yelp as my leg had to bear my full weight. This just made me livid because I hate when people man handle me or better yet, touch my face telling me to shush. I just glowered at him and pushed his hand off my face so I could look down at my leg, which now felt like it was aflame.  
Upon noticing my discomfort, Fred stepped back and looked at me seriously. "Let's get you down stairs and look at your leg Granger." He said, going back to using my surname, with such finality that I didn't bother to argue, even though I'd rather look after myself. It was something I just got used to doing.

I gripped the railing and descended the stairs slowly with Fred practically breathing down my neck, ready to catch me in case I fell, much to my annoyance, but I just did my best to ignore him.  
"You best watch what you shout around here Granger, because that's twice now you've yelled out threats to one of us innocent Weasley kids." He whispered in my ear, making me jump a little and giving me goosebumps down my neck.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I started walking to the kitchen but Fred tugged on my arm in the direction of the living room.  
"As much as I appreciate your help Fred, but I need to get something to drink and eat. I've eaten nothing since I first arrived here yesterday, and I threw up whatever I had left of that just moments ago." I said with an air of patience and pulling my arm free. I headed to the kitchen with him racing ahead of me to pull a chair out for me. He carried on bustling around the kitchen making me breakfast and a cup of tea. I smiled as I got up and got myself a glass of water and sat back down at the table, waiting patiently. I didn't bother object to his fussing over me because he seemed to be coping just fine, and all in good time too. If it was me making myself breakfast I'd be there for a while, and no thanks to my leg which was really starting to bother me.  
"Fred, why don't you just use your wand? You're of age now." I suddenly asked, only just realizing that he was able to use magic outside of School now.  
"Well, to be perfectly honest," He said looking up from his pan which he only just flipped an omelet from. "I haven't quite mastered the technique of household charms. You've already suffered enough as it is, I didn't want to give you food poisoning or something like that." I laughed at what he said. It was odd hearing the honest side of Fred. The side of him that wasn't cocky, mischievous and confident. It was rather nice hearing this different side of him. And out of nowhere, I just realized he was up at this early hour.

"Fred, what are you doing up so early? Doesn't it kind of run in the family for everyone to sleep in?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side out of curiosity.

Taken aback from my question, he looked up at me as the kettle whistled loudly, a smile on his young face. "I take after my mother. I'm a morning person much like her. Do you have milk in your tea, and how many sugars do you have?" He asked me, turning his attention back to making my tea, a smile still on his face.

"No milk thanks, and three sugars please." I said, a smile in my voice. I liked getting to know more about Fred, so I decided to take this opportunity to delve deeper. "You seem really radiant in the mornings, I can't believe I didn't pick up on you being a morning person sooner. What do you do in the mornings when everyone else is sleeping? I mean, aren't you lonely without George?" I said, grinning at him.

He walked over to me, handing me my cup of tea, before walking back to the stove to flip our omelets on to two separate plates, grinning the whole time. "I usually think about other products to make for our store or sit outside and fly around on my broom for a little while. It's good to have a little alone time, but yes, it does get pretty lonely without Georgie." He told me, a little glint in his eyes at the mention of this brother, pride maybe? It makes me feel stupid for not seeing this side in him sooner, because I can usually read people well. I encouraged this chat between us further.

"So you two seem very determined with this store. How long have you two wanted to open a joke shop?" I asked him as he set my plate in front of me, but he remained standing opposite me. He handed me cutlery and we starting eating in silence as I waiting for him to answer my question. Only after we had finished eating and he took away our plates did he answer.  
"Well, it's hard to say really because we have always loved pranking people, making jokes and amusing people all just for the laughs. What gave us the idea was in our first year when we nicked the Marauders Map from Filch's office. We only started being serious about it and actually doing something about it this year. And it's all in the name of Mischief." He said as he came back around to me to help me out of my chair and usher me into the living room. I followed him in silence and sat down on the comfy couch, which was settled against the back wall. The sun was streaming in through the windows and I couldn't help but admire how beautiful everything looked outside, and how homey everything felt here. I loved being here.

"Now let me take a look at your leg. I think I'm allowed first look after I carried you in nothing but a towel." He said with a wink at me. This got my attention. I don't think I've ever felt so embarrassed in all my life, nor having blushed this red before.  
"Wait, hang on, what?!" I spluttered. I remembered red hair, but that's to be expected in the Weasley house. I inwardly laughed at myself for thinking that. But I didn't think Fred was the one who carried me! Or anyone else for that matter, I just, why me, why did this happen to me?!

And of course, Fred had the good nature to laugh at me.

"Are you blushing Granger?" He asked me, which made me blush, if possible, even redder.

"I was wearing nothing but a towel! And there was so much blood, and I was just... oh merlin!" I grabbed one of the pillows and buried my face in it.

"Go away Fred" I mumbled into the pillow.

"No way, not until I look at your leg. Give me a break, I carried you and made you breakfast, it's the least you could do." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke the last words.  
"The-"

"The least you could do, really?" I asked him, lifting my face to stare at him.

"Really really." Was his reply. I just stared at him. What was his deal? Did he get amusement out of other people's mortification? Then I remembered he was Fred Weasley, brother to George Weasley. I just rolled my eyes, but he knew that meant I had given in.

He smacked his hands together loudly, making me jump.

"Okay, now I need you to roll your trousers up on your sore leg so I can see how it's healing." He told me and I just stared pointedly at my feet, feeling more and more mortified as the seconds went by.

Fred clicked his fingers in my face. "Granger? Did you hear me."

"Yes, I heard you fine." I mumbled before reaching down to roll the fabric up my leg, past my knee -oh my god was I embarrassed- until the gash on my leg was showing. I looked at the stitches in my leg and felt light headed at the sight. I've never had stitches before.

Fred looked at the wound before looking at me. "You've really done it now haven't you Granger?" He chuckled and looked at the wound again. "It looks like it's healing fast, which is to be expected as mum has had plenty of experiences like these. Your leg should be better to walk on by tonight. So you need to stay off it for a little while, understand?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"Can I roll my pants back down again please?" I mumbled at him.

Fred just laughed at me and left the room. I'll take that as a yes. I rolled the fabric back down, careful not to irritate my cut.

I was lying down on the couch when Fred came back with a book and a fresh cup of tea for me.

"Thanks Fred." I said, smiling at him.

"No worries Granger." He said as he turned to leave me in peace, but not before I could say, "I hope this really works for you and George. I can see, as well as anyone else, that you two love doing what you do and that you are both great at it, as much as I mightn't like to admit it."

He turned to face me with a big goofy grin on his face, making me laugh. Again. As always.

"Thanks Hermione." And with that he left.

* * *

It was around 7:30am when Mrs Weasley came into the living room to examine my leg. I guessed it was Fred who told her where I was. After she gave me orders to stay where I was for a couple of hours to rest, she left to go into the kitchen. When she came back with more tea, I thanked her and wondered why she wasn't trying to feed me, but I guess Fred already beat me to telling her I had already eaten.

It was around 9am when Mrs Weasley went around waking everyone up for breakfast. I heard everyone as they trundled down the stairs and I couldn't help but laugh at how slow they were in the mornings.


End file.
